The present invention relates to a cigarette holder provided with a tar collecting means for purifying cigarette smoke, and, more particularly, relates to a structure for such a cigarette holder provided with tar collecting means, which gives it a good performance in purifying tobacco smoke, and yet which is simple and economical to manufacture.
In the past, a number of different structures have been proposed for a cigarette holder equipped with a tar collecting means. Low cost of mass production of such a cigarette holder is a critical factor, because the salability of such goods is rather price sensitive.
Nevertheless, in view of the desirability of providing a good purifying effect for the tobacco smoke passed through such a cigarette holder with tar collecting means, which is very important in view of the severely high current rates of occurrence of lung cancer, emphysema, bronchitis, heart disease, and other ailments directly attributable to smoking of tobacco, it is important that the percentage of the tarry substances present in tobacco smoke removed therefrom by such a tar collecting means should be high and should remain so at all times during the usable life span of the cigarette holder, until the cigarette holder with tar collecting means is ready to be discarded for a fresh one.
The tar collecting devices which are based upon the principle of blowing the tobacco smoke against a barrier wall at high speed so that tarry particles in the smoke are caught by the carrier wall according to their inertia, while the smoke gases only are diverted away from the barrier wall by being abruptly deflected through a large angle are already well known, and various constructions have been proposed for cigarette holders incorporating such tar collecting means.
However, the requirements for low cost to manufacture and yet for high performance to catch tarry pareticles from tobacco smoke are still pending to be satisfied by a more improved novel construction of a cigarette holder.